magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou no Princess Minky Momo
Mahou no Princess Minky Momo Japanese Title: 魔法のプリンセス　ミンキーモモ English Title: Magical Princess Minky Momo (Literal)/Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (Dub) Italian Title: Il magico mondo di Gigi French Title: Il était une fois ... Gigi! Spanish Title: Las Aventuras de Gigi Russian Title: Принцесса-волшебница Минки Момо Chinese Title: 甜甜仙子 Korean Title: 요술공주 밍키 Arabic Title: مغامرات حنين 'Plot' Momo is a princess of "Fenarinarsa" (フェナリナーサ Fenarināsa), "the land of dreams in the sky". Fenarinarsa is the dwelling place for fairy tale characters. But it was in danger of leaving Earth's orbit and disappearing, because people on the planet lost their dreams and hopes. The king and queen of Fenarinarsa sent their daughter Momo to Earth to help the people regain them. Momo became the daughter of a young childless couple, accompanied by three followers with the appearance of a dog (Sindbook), a monkey (Mocha) and a bird (Pipil). On Earth, Momo takes the appearance of a little girl. To help the planet regain its hopes and dreams, Momo transforms into an adult form of herself, with an occupation tailored to fit the situation (Airline stewardess, police officer, football manager, veterinarian, and many more.) ). Each time Momo succeeds in bringing happiness to the person affected, the Fenarinarsa crown shines. When the crown shines four times, a jewel appears in the Fenarinarsa crown. Once twelve jewels appear, Fenarinarsa will return to Earth's surface. Later in the series, however, the task is left incomplete as she loses her magical powers and then her own life. She is reincarnated as a baby, the real daughter of the couple in the Earth. Now she has her own dream to realize. She also has a pink lizard named Kadzilla who helps her and her allies defeat an evil shadow who had been the source of the troubles of the people she had helped. 'Episode List' 'OVAS' '1- "Yume no Naka no Rondo" ("La Ronde in my Dream")' (魔法のプリンセス ミンキーモモ夢の中の輪舞) Airdate: July 28, 1985 Minky Momo travels to an island where she finds a land of children and gets tangled up in an absurd, no-holds-barred standoff against the world's nations. Has "Dr. Strangelove" references. '2- "Mahou no Princess Minky Momo vs. Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami"' (魔法のプリンセスミンキーモモvs魔法の天使クリィーミーマミ) Airdate: August 3, 1985 Shown as a bonus movie with the theatrical screening of Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami: Long Goodbye and Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume no Naka no Rondo. '3- "Hitomi no Seiza - Minky Momo Song Special"' (魔法のプリンセス ミンキーモモ 瞳の星座 ミンキーモモSONGスペシャル) Airdate: January 21, 1987 This music video features full versions of 9 songs from the series' OST. 'Video Gallery' 'Openings' 'Ending' ' ' Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Yume o Dakishimete Japanese Title: 魔法のプリンセス ミンキーモモ －夢を抱きしめて English Title: Magical Princess Minky Momo: Hold on to Your Dreams Italian Title: Benvenuta Gigi Arabic Title: 2 مغامرات حنين 'Plot' The second series has a similar plot, however this Momo came from "Marinasa" (マリンナーサ Marināsa), the "land of dreams in the bottom of the sea". In this series, she was accompanied by Cookbook (dog), Lupipi (bird), and Charmo (monkey) and enjoyed a happy life on the Ground. Similar to the previous series, she is adopted by a young childless couple who became her parents on the Ground and she used her magic to bring happiness to many people. Later in the second series, Momo and her family become refugees. She understands that people have few hopes and dreams now. She eventually meets the Momo character from the first series, and ultimately decides to save all the remaining hopes and dreams, using her magic against many social issues. Despite her efforts however, all magic and fairy tale characters begin to disappear. The King and Queen of Marināsa decide to escape from the Earth, but Momo elects to stay behind in order to fulfill her parents' dream of having a child, believing that hopes and dreams are never really lost. 'Episode List' 'OVAS' '1 (3)- "Minky Momo in Yume ni Kakeru Hashi" ("Minky Momo in the Bridge Over Dreams")' (ＭＩＮＫＹ　ＭＯＭＯ　ｉｎ　夢にかける橋) Airdate: May 21, 1993 A bridge's legend tells that when two people meet on it, they will surely meet again. Momo meets a boy who doesn't believe the legend, and promises that she will meet him again to prove it. As the year passes, she comes every day to wait for him, and becomes a small part of many people's lives. '2 (4)- "Minky Momo in Tabidachi no Eki" ("Minky Momo: The Station of Your Memories")' (MINKY MOMO in 旅立ちの駅) Airdate: June 22, 1994 It is said that train stations are not only an end and a beginning for many, but also are a place for lost and forgotten objects—and for those who are forgotten. On a rain-soaked day, Minky Momo rides the train toward her final destination and ends up conversing with an old man who is trying to reunite with someone very important to him. After discovering he left his passport on the train, Momo embarks to try to find him and consequently runs into both her parallel self, and a young girl who is in need of both of their help. She has ties to the station, and yearns to find a resolution to her troubles... 'Video Game' 'About' Mahou no Princess Minky Momo: Remember Dream was released for the Nintendo Famicom on July 29, 1992. This Japanese exclusive game was developed by Bits Laboratory and was published Yutaka. The official cartridge is pink. Copies of the game can be found on Ebay and other selling sites for various prices depending on the condition of the game itself. 'Controls' A: Confirm selection, Jump B: Talk to other characters, Look for hidden items in trees D-pad: Walk around Start: Pause 'Picture Gallery' 'Video Gallery' Openings Ending Category:Anime Category:1980-1989 Category:1990-1999 Category:Mahou no Princess Minky Momo Page